Secret à Sweet Amoris
by AngelLyslion
Summary: Laurie arrive à Sweet Amoris et elle découvre que le lycée cache un secret et ses amis vont tout faire pour la dissuader de le découvrir PS dans le jeu je suis avec Armin et à l'épisode 37.
1. Information

Risque de spoilers

Les jumeaux savent déjà qu'Evan est le grand frère et ils sont arrivés pour la rentrée scolaire de terminale ainsi que Priya et les professeurs tel que Mr Faraize, Pierrick et Mme Delanay enseignent depuis le début de l'année.

Pour ce qui joue mon compte est Laurielamiss.

Aussi avec qui Laurie doit sortir


	2. Chapitre 1

Chère Lily

Mes parents t'ont acheter pour que je puisse me confié à toi. Donc je m'appelle Laurie j'ai seize ans. Nous venons de déménager à Sweet Amoris qui est ma ville natale. Dans moins d'une semaine je vais aller dans mon nouveau lycée. J'angoisse, je suis de nature timide avec des inconnus et j'ai surtout pas envie de tomber sur des pestes.

Sinon niveau cœur je suis totalement libre. Et j'aime cette liberté.

Après je suis fille unique. Et une chose étrange est que depuis ma tendre enfance je peux voir et communiquer avec les esprits. J'en ai jamais parlé avec ma famille par peur qu'il me prenne pour une folle. J'ai les cheveux blonds et long et mes yeux sont violets .

J'adore écouter de la musique, lire et écrire.

Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de ma vie.

Je te laisse cher Journal

Zibou

Laurie

Je vérifie mon dossier une dernière fois pour être sûr que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Après cette vérification je me couche dans mon nouveau lit l'esprit tranquille pour pouvoir commencer une nouvelle journée qui sera consacrée à une visite de la ville.

j'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chère Lily

La semaine vient de se terminer ce qui signifie que demain je vais entamer une nouvelle page de ma vie. La ville est assez grande pour rentrer chez moi je peux très bien prendre le bus, passé par le parc ou sinon passé du côté vente ville.

L'avantage est que le lycée est placé près d'un café.

Grâce au plan du bus j'ai appris qu'il y a une plage.

J'ai passé le reste de la semaine à penser à cette maudite rentrée et je sais d'avance que je serai le centre de l'attention, chose que j'ai horreur. Je me dis c'est dans ces moments là que je préfèrerais être une petite souris et justement de ne pas être là bête de foire.

Il se fait tard, je te laisse Lys

Zibou, Laurie

Après ces derniers mots je pose mon journal et mon crayon correctement sur mon bureau éteint la lampe de mon bureau et je me couche dans mon lit sans penser aux événements de demain.


	4. Chapitre 3

Pour le premier jour je me suis habillé comme ce-ci

Je me dirige vers le lycée tout en écoutant ma musique pour me détendre. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, j'arrive devant mon nouveau lycée. Je dépasse les grilles et rentre dans la bâtisse. Devant la première port à droite, je vois un élève blond aux yeux jaunes. Il porte un t-shirt bleu foncé avec un jean blanc. Il tient dans ses mains une pochette. Je m'approche doucement de lui.

« Heu excuse moi, je cherche le délégué, je suis la nouvelle étudiante. Laurie.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, je suis Nathaniel et c'est moi le délégué. J'ai ma sœur qui est ici, ne fait pas attention à elle. Elle est insupportable.

\- Merci du conseil.

\- Il faudrait juste que tu fasses une photo d'identité pour compléter entièrement ton dossier. Vers le lycée il y a un magasin bazar ou il y a un photomaton. Si tu veux après le repas je te montrerai ou il est.

\- Merci cela sera avec grand plaisir.

\- Je t'emmène à ton premier cours, nous sommes dans la même classe. Nous commençons avec Pierrick le professeur d'arts. Tu vas voir il est génial.

Je le laisse me conduire jusqu'à la salle de classe. En observant les couloirs je remarque que les casiers sont tous bleus et les murs sont mauve gris. En arrivant au bout du couloir. Il me montre le selfie et le sous-sol. Nous montons les escaliers le premier étage est sans casiers, les murs sont beiges avec les contours des fenêtres et au niveau du sol sont rouges.

Je rentre dans la classe avec Nathaniel et le professeurs me demande de me présenter.


	5. Chapitre 4

« Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Laurie Sakura, j'adore tout ce qui touche à l'art. Je suis fille unique. Mes parents ont été muté ici. Et je suis célibataire.

\- Bien, va t'asseoir à côté de Nathaniel. Mais avant chantez nous une petite chanson. Je chante ma philosophie

Durant l'heure le professeur nous explique l'art à travers le temps et les différents manières qu'ils ont utilisé.

Nous avons eu les sciences avec Madame Delaney, je ne pense pas que je vais survivre très longtemps dans ses cours. Elle ne supporte aucun bruit. Puisque je suis légèrement bordélique, cela ne m'aide pas du tout, je suis toujours à la recherche de quelque chose dans mon sac.

Durant la pose de midi. Un groupe composé de six filles, s'approche de moi.


	6. Chapitre 5

« Salut tu es là nouvelle, moi je suis Rosa, elle s'est Mélodie elle est aussi délégué avec Nathanaël que tu as déjà rencontré, elle s'est Kim, elle Prya, elle c'est Violette et la dernière est Iris. Celle qui m'a parlé à les cheveux argenté avec les yeux jaunes, la seconde à les cheveux châtains aux yeux bleus. Ses cheveux lui arrivent au niveau de sa poitrine et sont légèrement ondulé. La troisième Kim a les cheveux noirs lisse et qui sont cours. Ses yeux sont verts. Juste ses deux mèches de devant encadre son visage. Elle est vraiment mat de peau. La quatrième elle est aussi mat de peau mais plus claire que celle de Kim. Elle a les cheveux châtains foncé long et lisse aux yeux bleus. L'avant dernière à les cheveux violets aux yeux gris et pour finir la dernière à les cheveux roux et les yeux verts. Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer, tu chantes merveilleuse bien. Si je peux te donner un petit conseil, méfie toi de Ambre et sa bande. Ainsi que de Peggy. Ambre est une vraie peste et Peggy mets toujours son nez dans ce qui ne la regarde pas. Bienvenue à Sweet Amoris.

\- Merci moi aussi je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous rencontrer.


	7. Chapter 6

Chère Lily

Aujourd'hui 1er Octobre. J'ai fais ma rentrée à Sweet Amoris. C'est un petit lycée. Je suis contente j'ai rencontré les gens de ma classe. Ils sont tous sympa à quelques exceptions près. J'ai rencontré les filles Rosa, Iris, Violette, Priya, Kim et Mélodie. Et les garçons Armin et Alexy des jumeaux. Armin à les cheveux noirs et ses yeux sont bleus alors que son frère Alexy à les cheveux bleus et les yeux violets. Ensuite il y a Lysandre qui est souvent dans la lune. Il a les cheveux argenté et ses yeux sont vairons l'un est jaune et l'autre est vert. Après il y a kentin cheveux châtains aux yeux verts. Il est allé à l'école militaire où il a rencontré le grand frère des jumeaux. et pour finir Castiel c'est celui que j'ai le plus de mal à cerner du groupe. Il s'est fait une couleur rouge ses yeux sont argentés.  
J'ai oublié de te parler de Nathaniel c'est celui qui m'a guidé aujourd'hui ainsi c'est celui qui m'a fait la visite. Il m'a accompagné faire ma photo pour compléter le dossier.  
Lys je ne sais pas mais j'ai un pressentiment étrange quand je suis au lycée et je vais tout faire pour découvrir la raison de ce sentiment.

Zibou Laurie


	8. Chapter 7

« Est ce que vous pensez que la nouvelle est comme nous. Où c'est juste moi qui déraille. Dit une voix de fille  
\- Si elle est comme nous alors sa nature est soit endormie ou scellé, poursuis un homme.  
\- Mais est ce que vous pensez qu'elle le sais, redemande la fille.  
\- Cela m'étonnerais car elle aurait agi différerament à notre présence, répond un autre homme.  
\- mais il faut quand même la surveiller.»

Je me réveille dû à cet étrange rêve. Si les personnes présentes dans mon rêve parle de moi, je suis vraiment mal. Et en quoi je serai comme eux. Je suis normal sauf que je voir et communiquer avec les esprits et maintenant je fais des rêves étranges.


	9. Chapter 8

J'arrive au lycée plongée dans mes pensées. Et je heurte un des garçons.  
Si je me ne me trompes pas il s'agit de Castiel.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu marches la nouvelle !  
\- Excuse moi Castiel, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je pense juste à un rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit qui était plutôt étrange. Tu m'en veux pas mais je dois y aller, il m'aide à me relevé du sol je le remercie et je vais en direction de la classe et cette fois ci je fais attention où je vais. Pour éviter de foncé de nouveau sur quelqu'un.

Je vois les filles, je leur dis bonjour et nous commençons à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie nous interons. Nous avons histoire avec Monsieur Faraize sur la deuxième guerre mondiale. Sujet qui me passionne.


	10. Chapter 9

Durant tout le cours, je peux sentir le regard de Castiel sur moi.  
Cela me perturbe mais je ne laisses rien paraître.

Je sors de la classe comme si de rien était et je me dirige vers le réfectoire pour la pose de midi.

Dans l'enceinte du lycée je ressens comme une sorte de force. Et je crois que cette mystérieuse force à un lien avec le rêve de cette nuit.

Kaiden qui est un esprit mort il y a très longtemps avant que le lycée soit construit me parle mais je l'ignore complètement perdu dans mes pensées ce qui me fait sortir de la rêverie est la sonnerie qui annonce le début de l'après midi.

Le soir je fais un rapide bilan de ma journée et je me confie à mon petit journal sur cette force inconnu et invisible


	11. Chapter 10

Chère Lys

Ce soir c'est enfin les vacances de la Toussaint. Cette nuit il y a justement le bal d'Halloween et c'est moi qui doit gérer le bal car d'après la directrice c'est pour mieux m'intégrer comme pour son histoire de club. Heureusement pour moi j'ai pu choisir ce que je voulais faire entre préparer la fête et choisir un club. Ma réponse fut directe organiser la fête. J'ai horreur des clubs surtout les deux dernières clubs disponible je ne suis pas trop friandes. Même si j'aime bien la nature le jardinage je ne suis pas la meilleure et j'ai hait plus qu'autre chose le sport et surtout le basket même si je sais me débrouiller.

Durant les deux dernières semaines avant les vacances je me suis consacré à la préparation du bal et je vais enfin voir le résultat de tout mes efforts ce soir.


	12. Chapter 11

Je rentre dans le gymnase où à lieu le bal. La robe que je porte m'arrive aux genoux. Elle est bleu pastel. J'avance jusqu'à rejoindre mes amies.

Plus tard dans la soirée

Le Roi et la Reine vont enfin être annoncé.

\- Le Roi est ... Kentin. Tout le monde applaudi. Et la reine est ... Laurie. Annonce la directrice.

Kentin et moi montons sur l'estrade aménagé spécialement pour l'occasion. Nathaniel mets la couronne à Kentin et Mélodie me la mets.  
Comme le veut la tradition nous nous embrassons. Et nous faisons le premier slow.

Je rentre chez moi épuisé de ce tout premier bal. Je m'endors avec des souvenirs inoubliables de cette soirée.


	13. Chapter 12

Enfin en vacances, je peux enfin souffler. Je pourrai récupérer les cours de l'an dernier et de cette année pour rattraper le retard et les quelques lacunes que j'ai.

Depuis le bal, je reçois des messages de Kentin et de Lysandre. Il faut bien que je me l'avoue. Ils sont mignons mais je les connais pas assez bien pour dire s'ils sont mon style de mec niveau caractère. Faut que j'apprenne à les connaitre avant de décider avec qui sortir. Du peu que je sais d'eux est que Kentin a fait l'armée et que Lysandre est souvent dans la lune et perd fréquemment ses affaires. Je dois bien l'admettre que moi aussi je flotte de temps à autre sur mon nuage. J'arrête de penser aux deux garçons qui font vibrer mon cœur pour me consacrer a mon travail.


	14. Chapter 13

Chère Lys

Il m'est arrivée une aventure folle, hier, je sais pas trop si ceci est un rêve ou si c'était réel. Mais une chose est sûre c'est que je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

En me promenant dans le cimetière de Sweet Amoris. Je fus aspiré par un portail pour me retrouver dans une autre époque. J'ai croisé une chauve-souris du nom de Noire qui m'a emmené à un vampire qui s'appelle Dimitry. D'après l'un des portrait du château dans lequel il habite. Je ressemble à son ancienne épouse et j'ai ressenti une attirence pour lui même si je voulais rester avec lui. Je me suis réveillé sur l'herbe près de la tombe de la défunte épouse de Dimitry.

Et en me regardant dans le miroir, j'ai une morsure, sa morsure.

Voilà ma chère Lily tu es au courant de tout. Et je sais que la réponse que j'attends restera encore un mystère pendant un long moment.

Je te laisse car demain les cours reprennent.

Zibou Laurie


	15. Chapter 14

Lily

Depuis que je suis arrivée à Sweet Amoris, plein de chose étrange sont survenus dans ma vie. Dans tous les cas je sais que je ne suis pas normale et que j'ai quelque chose de different en moi.

Je suis sûr que mes amis me cachent quelque chose mais je ne serai dire a quel sujet. Et j'ai horreur qu'on me cachent quelque chose.

A part cela les cours ont repris depuis une semaine et j'en ai déjà marre, surotut que les professeurs nous parlent deja des examens de fin d'année donc ils sotnconstamet sur notre dos pour que nous fassions nos devoirs et que nous les rendons à l'heure. Aucun retard ou écart de couduite n'est acceptée.

Dans la classe nous essayons de rester soudé et de nous entraider mais pour le groupe

Un soir en fin de semaine alors que je sortais du CDI, j'ai surpris une conversation de mes amis.

J'ai pas compris entièrement tout ce qu'ils ont dit. La seule chose que j'ai retenu c'est que je suis de la même nature qu'eux même avec un statut au-dessus du leur.

Je ne comprends plus rien ma chère Lily, j'espère qu'en prenant du recule je trouverai les réponses à toutes mes questions.

Pour l'heure je te laisse et te dis a une prochaine fois.

Laurie

C'est la fin de ce tome 1. J'espère qu'ils vous a plus.

Laurie sortira soit avec

Kentin ou Lysandre pour le tome2

Je vous laisse choisir le garçon. Dès que le tome 2 sors je vous préviendrai


End file.
